bakuganfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken
* Archiv 01-06/09 * Archiv 07/09 * Archiv 01-04/10 * Archiv 05-07/10 __TOC__ Bearbeitungs Kontroll Team wie gesagt habe ich LIoyd Irving zum mitglied im Bearbeitungs Kontrollteam ernannt jetzt müsstest du ihn noch rollback geben bis dann 17:33, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :ich weiß nicht nicht genau wer dieser User ist kannst du bitte ein link oder so geben--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:38, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. hier der Link 17:42, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ok ich gebe ihm die Rechte auf Probe werde da denn Sehen ob er sich gut machen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:44, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::Wollt ich grad sagen 17:45, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich werde ihn in die Team liste noch eintragen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:48, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok er ist in die Teamliste eingetragen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk @Bakupedia 13:38, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Bakugan Köntest du die Vorlage so Bearbeiten das unter G-Power, Kampfmaschiene steht?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 07:37, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Mach ich bis morgen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:05, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok ich war doch noch schnelle die Vorlage:Bakugan kann jetzt so genautz werden ::Viel Spass damit:)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:08, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 08:31, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich muss dir Wirklich sagen deine Mitarbeibit am Wiki finde ich sehr gut:)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:34, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Seiten Erstellungs-Pfad Wie kann ich bei Auszeichnungen anpassen Einen Seiten-Erstellungs-Pfad öffnen? Wenn ich das in das Feld eingebe, dann erscheint: Diese Kategorie ist nicht vorhanden.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 14:28, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das habe ich auch noch nicht hin bekomme ich versuche es mal mit denn Technikern zu klären und das mit den Seiten-Erstellungs-Pfad überlasse dann mal bitte mir damit es nicht zur irgendwelchen Fehlern kommt. Ist nicht böse gemeint--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:31, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Schon gut, das kann ich verstehen. Ich habe bei mir jetzt den Bakugan-Bearbeitungspfad aktiviert und wenn ich noch ideen hab dann melde ich mich. Sag mir bitte bescheid, wenn du es hinbkommen hast.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 14:36, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Könntest du bei bsp. Bloggkommentar noch ein paar Auszeichnungen hinzufügen? :::Muss ich sehen was sich tuhen lasst wird aber bestimmt noch kommen das Problem ist blosss das System ist eben noch im Test weil Bakupedia ist eben eins der Tests wikis und da kann schon was nicht so klappen wie es will--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:39, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich hoffe bloß, dass die Auszeichnungen bleiben.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 15:17, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Auf jeden Fall bleiben die Selbst wennn sich es nicht durchsetzten solte würde in Bakupedia diese Trozdem bleiben das kann ich dir Versprechen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:46, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Na dann ist ja gut. Weißt du eigentlich was mit dem Benutzer:Dan Kuso ist? Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört/gesehen.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 17:18, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Wie mein Info stand ist zu ihm wurde er von einen Auto angefahren und liegt im Karnkenhaus mehr kann ich auch nicht sagen :( --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:20, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Oh, dann kann ich verstehen warum er in letzer Zeit nicht mehr aktiv ist. Übrigens du hast Die geändertenauszeichnungen and die falsche Stelle gesetzt:Die sind bei Bearbeitungs-Pfad und nicht bei Bakugan-Bearbeitungs-Pfad.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 17:25, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ne das soll so sein weil ich sagte da muss noch was geändert werden und wenns Probleme geben würde musste die die Bilder und alles Neu Machen wie findes du die Neuen Namen und Bilder die ich gemacht habe?--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:28, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Sieht ganz gut aus.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 17:34, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich werde in denn Nächsten Tagen noch dran arbeiten und mir überlegen ob ich dich nicht zum Büro ernenne--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:36, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Nun, wenn es eine Wahl gäbe dann würde ich mich auch bewerben. Leider hab ich in nächster Zeit nur noch wenig Zeit:Ich könnte am Sonntag vieleicht noch ein bisschen machen, aber sonst habe ich erst ab mi o. do in 2 Wochen wieder Zeit, weil ich in den Ferien eben viel ausgeplant bin: Morgen gehe ich zb. zu meinem Opa.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 18:01, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok wird haben ja auch bald ein Paar neue Admins die werden ja auch bestimmt gut arbeiten--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:03, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Das hoffe ich. Ich glaube wir sollten diese Disku langsm mal beenden. Die wird nämlich so langsam relativ lang.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 18:09, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC)P.S.:Wie machst du das mit dem Archiv auf deiner Disku-Site? :Ein Archiv macht man so: * Archiv 1 __TOC__ :und das muss ganz oben auf die seite und auf keinen Fall __TOC__ vergessen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:48, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ähh, ich habe zwarjetzt das Verzeichniss aber wie stellt man nun dass mit den Links ein und dass immer die Aktuelle Seite ist? Könntest du das dann mal für mich einstellen oder mir sagen wie das geht? Ich glaub ich habs doch kapiert:Man verschiebt die volle Seite Auf die Archivseite Oder Die Auszeichnungen werden doppelt gegeben soll das so sein? :::Nein eigenlich ich werde es mal melden--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:51, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Hi Lax ich wollt mal fragen ob ich die Herausforderungen überarbeiten ist das ok denn ich hab ein paar gute ideenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 17:50, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Nein das tuht mir leid aber die sind noch in der Testpahse und deshalb mir mal bitte überlassen damit das Wiki nicht schaden davon trägt bitte ist wirklich nicht böse gemeint du kannst mir aber deine Ideen hier auf meine Disku schriben--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:01, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Jaa wenn du das erste mal das Wiki betrittst erhälst du ja Beitritt zum Wiki ne oder so also wir könnten es so umbenennen ,,Wilkommen in Neu Vestroia´´ und thumb|Dieses Bild :wäre das gut?Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:07, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja und Nein also ich finde Willkommen in Bakupedia hört sich besser an aber wir arbeiten ja auch noch dran ich werde sehen was sich tuhen lässt--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:08, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Hatte noch das alte drinn :::Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:10, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::ps: Gug dir noch dasMonsterworld Forum :::anMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:10, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC)